


What is love?

by Arandomsadboi69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, angst I guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arandomsadboi69/pseuds/Arandomsadboi69
Summary: Love,What is love?Oh…..This, this is loveLove is beautiful
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity & Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 181





	1. run

**Author's Note:**

> ah I made this instead of doing my homework so yeah, sorry for the short chapter, also this was semi inspired by "I hate you. (no I don't) by Anonymous check the story out!!! also this is really bad, if anyone has any constructive criticism please let me know :)

Love,

What is love?

Oh…..

This, this is love

Love is beautiful 

Alex Quackity has never needed love so why did he marry Schlatt? Schlatt with his soothing words, his gentle touches, his touch leaving bruises, he words leaving holes in Quackity’s heart.  
Why did he lie to himself? Why did he tell himself that this was love, that this is what he wanted. Why, why why why why why why?  
Why didn’t he cry when his husband died, why didn’t he try to help his husband, why did he let him die, why did he laugh and sing songs, why did he scream “MOTHERFUCKES FINALLY DEAD!!!” from the top of his lungs, why did he finally sleep peacefully, no longer being afraid of hiding his wings. Why did he finally feel inner peace? Oh.. Quackity finally understands, “love” is disgusting. He doesn't need love, he will never fall in love again.

Never never never never never never never..

Tubbo is president now. Quackity thinks he is finally happy, that his life is finally going back up, He’s created an army, he’s liked by so many, he knows how to protect himself and he would never let his country fall apart again, He saw it. That day, when his husband died. The damage his husband had done. He saw the citizens fight against his husband, he saw them flee when their homes were blown into smithereens, he saw the crazed look Wilbur had before hitting the button and sending Quackity flying into the sky, Quackity was glad he (and the others) got a bed, (he is secretly glad Schlatt didn’t set his spawn) but of course everyone especially Quackity knows that good things can’t last forever, his country is blown up again. This time by dream and techno. He hates them

He hates them, He hates them… He doesn't hate them. He understands why they did what they did. 

now here he is in the middle of a snowstorm with nothing but a tracksuit on running, Quackity was always known for making rash decisions, he shape shifted in front of his mother when he was 10, (getting kicked out right after “because he was no son of hers”) he ran for president, he married Schlatt. And started an army after Technoblade, The guy who never dies, Quackity is done. He doesn’t care anymore (to be fair he never really did) He has nothing. His army disbanded, people don’t like him as much, he’s weak, his country is no more. Quackity gave Tubbo his warning, “trust no one but yourself kid, okay?” Quackity is not needed anymore..  
It's cold. It’s so cold. Everything hurts, his body begging him to stop running but he doesn’t. Not for one second. He runs, as fast as he can in the snow. His wings covered in snow, his fingertips blue, his bloodied tracksuit, his tear stained face, none of that stops him though, he needs to be free.


	2. help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter I'm sorry! I had finals so I couldnt really work on this story, I wasn't expecting to have so many reads Thank you guys so much!! Also please don't tell any cc's about this, And if you have any feedback I'd love to hear it!!

Technoblade has a pretty simple life, or that's what he likes to think, after going into retirement, and settling in the middle of nowhere he spends his time farming potatoes and taking care of Carl and his dogs, and even the voices who call themselves “the blood god(s)” aren’t that loud as they used to be, today is no different. Techno has to go out today, he has to go mine for stone of all things, Techno hates mining. He’ll get too invested in it and will mine for days on end without any breaks, and even worse there’s a blizzard starting soon. If he wants to not get caught in the snowstorm he’ll have to go now, with a sigh Techno gets up, grabs his things and leaves his house. See the good thing about being half piglin is that cool temperatures don’t affect him as much, he still feels cold yeah, but he doesn’t need to wear any extra layers to keep himself warm. Techno now is walking in the snow. He’s lost in thought, so lost that he doesn’t even see the figure laying down in the snow in front of him. He almost stepped on them, if it wasn’t for their hand going and grasping Techno’s foot, snapping him out of his daze. He looks down. And he sees it.  
.  
.  
.  
Whatever the thing in the snow is, its determined to survive as its buried in snow and still trying to get out, Techno is surprised the thing can even move, none the less he respects this act of trying to survive so he squats down and undigs the figure, careful to not accidentally harm it, slowly the he can make out what it is, it looks like a human, no, it's a hybrid. Techno’s confused, why in the hell is there a random hybrid buried in snow. He slowly goes to pick them up, because whoever it is had passed out a while ago. Damn Techno did not think he would be spending his day digging up what seemed to be a corpse. After what seemed to be forever Techno dug enough to see who it was, and boy was he confused, why in the world was Quackity buried in the snow?!? Techno really did think about leaving Quackity out there to die but the voices really did not like that,  
.  
.  
.  
“Save him”  
“Help him”  
“Wings like phil”  
.  
.  
.  
Techno sighed, and slowly went to put his hands under Quackity’s cold body, Picking Quackity up, who seemed to be lighter than what he looked like, Techno turned around and marched back home.


	3. where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was he dead? Quackity didn’t mind that, it was a pathetic way to go but Quackity really did not want to get up, it was warm. So warm. He could get used to this, just hiding away from the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey besties! I just wanna thank you guys so much for the nice words! They mean a lot to me. Also I'm gonna be starting to put trigger warnings in the chapter notes so please read them. I'm not sure if this chapter really needs a TW but having suicidal thoughts are mentioned, But barley. oh and abusive relationship (Schlatt duh) Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. And as always feedback is greatly appreciated! :)

When Quackity woke up he realized 1 out of 3 things, one, he’s not cold anymore two he has no idea where he is and three, there’s something really warm draped on his shoulders.

Was he dead? Quackity didn’t mind that, it was a pathetic way to go but Quackity really did not want to get up, it was warm. So warm. He could get used to this, just hiding away from the world in a really warm red blanket. Quackity tried to move, it hurt. a lot. He groaned. And slowly decided to ascend up from wherever he is. 

Groggily he sat up and rubbed his eyes, and looked around his surroundings, he was in someone's room, or at least he thinks so, as he was laying on someone's massive bed. Near the bed was a table and chair that had books stacked on it, above the table was a window, in the opposite corner of the room was a big book shelf that went from the floor to the ceiling. And next to it was a small drawer. Quackity took note of the window incase of needing an exit, Quackity decided that he already spent way too much time doing nothing and that he needed to get up, and see where in the world he is.

He slowly starts to try and get up, but to no avail, as he falls as soon as he tries to get up. “Well.. shit” Quackity thought. He tried getting up and failing miserably at that too. So he decided to just get comfy on the floor because like hell is he gonna try and get up again, “too much work.” He thought.

A couple of minutes pass, or hours Quackity doesn't know how long he’s been laying there but soon enough he hears the doorknob turn cautiously, he tries to look up to see who it was, but he couldn't, it hurt way too much for his liking. The person, or what he thinks is at least. Walks up to him and lightly nudges him in the arm.

Psht, hey… Quackity? Are you awake?” 

Quackity can’t recognize the voice. They sound like someone he knows. Their voice is soft, reminds him of a father figure. God on the topic of fathers Quackity hasn't seen his father, Sam for a while now. Maybe he should go visit soon, Quackity was snapped out of his thought when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

“Mate,” the voice said. “Are you still here?”

“y - Yeah,” Quackity sputtered out. Barley. That took so much of his energy and for what?

“Do you need help getting up?” The voice asked. 

“Maybe” Quackity replied.

He finally opened his eyes to see who he was talking too, and to his surprise it was Philza. Philza carefully picked Quackity up and put him back in the bed.

“So,” Philza said. “How ya feelin mate?”

“like shit.” Quackity groaned.

“Yeah, I thought as much” Philza hummed back as got up from the bed. “ I'll get you something to eat okay kiddo?” 

Quackity nodded as Philza left the room. 

Quackity layed there, for who knows how long just looking at the ceiling, his thoughts loud and booming. The voices in Quackity’s head weren’t the kindest. They would always tell him what he was doing wrong, and insult him, on good days they would whisper nasty remarks when he was alone. Today though, was one of the bad days. Quackity’s thoughts screaming insults and just horrible things really, Quackity is used to it though, if being with Jschlatt had taught him anything, it was to not let anything get to him. He sighed. God was really testing him today. 

“I’m back!” a cheery Philza said while walking into the room with a tray full of food. “Here ya go mate,” Quackity thanked Philza and stared at what Philza gave him. It was a simple meal. Potato soup, water and a piece of cake. But to Quackity, this was treasure. He hadn’t eaten in so long, that as soon as Philza set the tray down Quackity ate whatever was on that tray in like 0.5 seconds. “Geez mate you must have been hungry” Phil said, seeming shocked that Quackity even managed to eat that fast. 

"Geez mate, slow down," Phil said. "you'll choke if you keep eating as fast as that."

“Sorry,” Quackity said, mouth stuffed with food.

Phil stayed the entire time Quackity ate, Quackity eating slower as to not worry Phil,speaking of Phil, Phil seemed to want to ask Quackity something but kept opening and closing his mouth shut, not saying a word. Quackity knew to just wait for Phil to speak up, prying is something he stopped doing once he was vice president. Finally after Quackity was done Phil spoke out. 

“So uh, Quackity. What were you doing laying in the snow?” Quackity froze, he could tell the truth and say that he was just running away, away from L’manburg (or what it is now), away from war, away from his fears, away from everything. Or he could lie, and that's exactly what he did. One of the few tricks he learned back in the Manburg era, if you don’t want to upset someone, lie to them. Best way to go.

“Uh” Quackity said with a shaky voice. “I, I got lost.” He looked away, to make it look like he was embarrassed, which he was. I mean for all he knew Phil found his half dead body buried in snow. There was silence for a few seconds and then, laughter? Quackity looked in Phil’s direction and saw him laughing. “Hey what's so funny!” Quackity said, kinda pissed that Philza was laughing at him.

“Sorry mate, it's just there is no way you got lost,” Phil said, his laughter dying down. Quackity’s cheeks turned red in embrasement. “Yes I did” Quackity said. Now pissed and embarrassed. Phil’s laughter started again as Quackity whined. “Alright kiddo, whatever you say.” Phil said standing up, “I have to go do something alright? If you need something just yell and I’ll come,” Phil ruffled Quackity’s hair and left.


End file.
